phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101/Archive 4
Phineas and Ferb Two-Year Anniversary article for the Gazette Hey Flash! As you know, today (August 17, 2009) is the TWO YEAR anniversay of the show "Phineas and Ferb", and I thought it would be cool (and maybe interesting) if we can include an article for the next edition of the Tri-State Gazette to celebrate two years of this show. The article can maybe go into a brief history of the show up to this point, and maybe do a comparison of Season 1 and Season 2, and what has changed, and maybe give an idea of what might be coming up.......something to that effect. You and the others on the Tri-State Gazette staff can even add something more to that, if you all want. Just a thought. BigNeerav 23:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :The newsletter needs to be published in about a day, so if you plan on writing something up about this separate from your regular column or as a replacement for your regular column, we'll need it soon. — RRabbit42 19:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Flash! Thankyou for the message! It has really given me some courage to make my 2nd article! From, --Coolcat123cool 17:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Help Wanted? Hi SuperFlash101! I am looking to become one of your reporters for the Tri-State Gazette. I will be loyal to you and try to give you articles for the newspaper as fast as I can, please reply with your answer. (also I would like to add humor to your newspaper with articles on the side like "Live Nonight! The Baljeetles!" if you agree, please also reply)--Jokerman22 14:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC)Jokerman22 Yeah i would also like to write articles flash. hey you know what, i could make fake ads for things that happened on the show --AgentGoldfish 23:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Flash, I will do my best to please you on my article. --Jokerman22 16:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The IRC chatroom is down Flash: I tried to get on Freenode IRC three times this afternoon, and it is down. I get the following error message: "Unable to connect: null" I don't know if the server that handles all of the chatrooms for Freenode, including ours, is down due to some technical glitch (which cannot be ruled out), or is it something with our chatroom alone, but I just wanted to alert you to this as soon as possible so it can be fixed. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Nevermind.......it works. Must have been a glitch in the system that affected the chatrooms on Freenode. BigNeerav 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) You need to chill, dude (NOT amused) Flash: You have to learn when someone is having fun. I have no idea what is wrong with you.......whether you had a bad day today or whatever, but you seriously need to chill. If you don't, you aren't going to make any friends either here in Wikia or in real life. Trust me, I am a lot older than you are and know this better. Whatever attitude you displayed in the chat room tonight is disgustuing, and I am pretty offended (and angered). Maybe I am making a mistake going on the chatroom.......I am going to stay way from there and just hang out here, and is why I have been decreasing my frequency there (and explains why I do not communicate much when I am on). If you need to communicate with me, use my "Talk Page" or e-mail me (if it is something confidential/private). I will only come on chat, ONLY if it is something important to discuss, from now on. Don't worry, I am not going to stop what I am doing.......I see what I do here as important for the welfare of "Phineas and Ferb Wikia". I still got lots of work to do in terms of two projects (as well as blog posts and looking out for suspicious activities), and will still vote in polls, give opinions and such, and debate topics, etc... I just won't be on the chatroom unless it is something important related to me or the work that I am doing currently, that I need to know about. In fact, in reality, I find myself more productive in terms of getting my work done when I am not on the chatroom, and can do more......that has been true in the past, and is true now. I really have no need to come on the chatroom........coming on is really optional for me. But really.......relax, take a deep breathe and ease up. The less tense you are, the better you can see how things work. This will also decrease the chance of taking out whatever anger you have on anyone else, and keeping you from making more enemies than you already have in life. There will be bad moments in life that make you angry/annoyed/upset, but you have to learn to deal with them appropriately. If not, well, I can't help you there. BigNeerav 04:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Curtailing chatroom particpation Flash: Maybe saying "Ok" five times WAS annoying, but other than that, I was just kidding around. I try NEVER to be annoying when I am kidding around, but I am sorry you felt like that, even though that was not the case here. I know better than to make people feel unconfortable, offended, angered or annoyed by what I say or by what I do. I know you take your job seriously as both a Wikia Admin and a Chatroom Operator, and I respect that completely. However, I was not, and am still not amused by your actions last night (except when you told me to stop spamming), and I am drawing a line in the sand, even with your latest apology, which I will not accept. I am hereby curtailing participation in the chatroom, effective immediately. This does NOT mean that I will not come on the chatroom.......I will ONLY come on if there is important business to discuss that affects me or the work that I am doing here. Yes, I still will be working on the two projects that I have on my plate, looking for spam/fake episodes/vandalism, writing blog posts, and participating in forum activities and such.......and even suggesting way to improve "Phineas and Ferb Wikia". Nothing will change there. What WILL change, is my presence/particpation (or rather, the lack thereof) in the chatroom. Therefore, if you need to contact me for whatever reason, you can reach me either by my "Talk Page", or, in the event that you need to speak to me about matters that are private/confidential in nature, via e-mail. I am usually very good with getting responses back to people within 24 hours, especially if the subject matter is important or urgent in nature. I will be around and working.......I will no longer be on the chatroom. BigNeerav 22:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) --------------------------------- I apologize if I was being annoying last night on the chatroom, even though, as I mentioned before, I was not trying to annoy anyone. As I said before, annoying, offending, upsetting, or angering anyone is the LAST thing I want to do to anyone. Please understand that. Unfortunately, I do not accept your apology.......I have been hurt enough by you and your actions, and I am putting my foot down.......enough is enough. There is a difference between being authorative and being a pain.......you have a lot to learn both as an Admin and as a person what that difference is. I stand by my decision to limit my particpation in the chatroom, unless it is important in nature in which my presence is required. I am sorry that it has to come to this. I am tired and want to end this discussion and move on, as I have a lot of work to do. You being rude was not in reference to last night's event. As I said before, I know you take your Admin position seriously.......but sometimes, you cross the line and end up hurting people in the process, as you have done with me, which is why I have decided to put my foot down and say "enough is enough". This was the last straw, and so, I have decided that, from hereon out, staying away from the chatroom and quietly getting my work done is the best way to contribute to our community. BigNeerav 02:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Im used to this type of wiki though. I might not be here oftenly but i'll try--123pop99 17:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Ferbgor and Dr. Hirano Flash, we need to deal with Ferbgor. We have proved that he is just a scientist's assistant right. Why are IP Users changing it every time. Do you think we can deal with this so they wont do that. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 01:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Also Dr.Hirano Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 01:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A couple of suspicious activities Flash: A couple of things in terms of suspicious activities to note: 1) An anonymous user created a page titled "The Phineas and Ferb Ride", which has not been confirmed, and could be fake. You can find it here: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/The_Phineas_%26_Ferb_Ride Please look into it and take whatever actions that are needed. Also.......The user Migger is spamming the Talk Page for "Linda Flynn"........and something needs to be done about it. You can find that page here: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Linda_Flynn. Migger has also done a lot of page moves........many of them don't seem at all to be right. Could you also look into this? Thanks. BigNeerav 00:15, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Migger also used profanity in one of his edit summaries. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Ryan is right, Flash. Here is the proof.......the log page of the moves: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move BigNeerav 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The ride page has been deleted. The anonymous user has been directed to provide proof before it will be reinstated. Migger has been blocked for a month due to his/her actions. — RRabbit42 02:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Guest Article for the Tri-State Gazette Hi Flash, Seeing as the Tri-State Gazette has just been released, I wondering if I could write a guest article for the Gazette to raise awareness about songs and their role in Phineas and Ferb? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:09, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Since Flash has indicated that he will be away for a while, I'll answer the question. Yes, that sounds like a good article idea. Go ahead. Let me know when it's ready. — RRabbit42 03:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK! Welcome back Flash! Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 You seem Pretty Offical... Hello, Flash! I'm not exactly sure if you're one of the moderators on here or not, but I see your name ALL the time here so I kind of figured you were pretty offical. ^ ^ But anyway, I was going to suggest, perhaps, the live brodcast on radio Disney on September 19 2009 get uts own article here. I'm still kind of new, so if asking you this was bad equitte I'm very, very, sorry, but you seem like a nice person so I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me. XD But anyway, it would be a nice little article to put on here, and i'm acctually about to put the whole 7-part show on Youtube as we speak, yes I recorded it, which could be put on the article page. (My username's AlmostKaraoke on YouTube, so if/wehn you find it you already have my permission.) Thank you so much, friend! User:ShelbyPerry In Response.... Hello there! Thanks for the speedy reply! Also, I already have the first 3 parts on YouTube, though the quailty is really awful...It's not my fault! XD I tried, though, and even if the videos aren't Wikia quailty an article about the brodcast would be loved. ^^ User:ShelbyPerry Unauthorized posting of new episode before airing Hi Flash, Yesterday afternoon, I was Googling "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" to watch the clips again before it airs on Disney XD tommorow night, and I saw that someone has posted the actual episode (in three parts) on thier YouTube page. When I saw that the actual episodes were posted (before it would air on Disney XD), alarm bells went off. Normally, it would be fine if the episodes (and thier songs) are posted AFTER the episode has aired on Disney XD, but in this case, they were posted BEFORE the episode airs. I am not sure, but most likely, Disney would not be happy with someone uploading and airing an episode on thier page, be it YouTube, MySpace, etc... BEFORE the episode "officially" airs. In fact, this would be both a copyright issue, and possibly a piracy issue, since most likely, this uploading of the episode, "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" was NOT authorized by Disney. The person in question is a relatively new YouTube user, as his account was set up and activated earlier this month, and, from the looks of things, does not look like someone who is affiliated with the Disney company, and more like a regular YouTube user. If Dan, Swampy and/or Disney finds out, there could be serious legal consequences for posting a new episode before it "officially" airs. As I said before, this could lead to consequences, possibly due to copyright and/or piracy laws being broken. The episode that are posted already looks to be the same as the one that will air tommorow (Monday) night here in the U.S., since the titles of the posted episode looks to be of the episode. Therefore, I would urge caution to use any information from this apparently pirated copy of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" until it actually airs on Disney XD tommorow night. The last thing we would want is to legitamize this person's act by giving him "hits" or "views" of his page. This would also keep us out of any potential troubles as well. BigNeerav 15:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the response (unauthorized airing post) and other stuff Hi Flash: I do see some *Spoiler* tags there, and clicked on it, but does not give much away of what is coming up with the new episode, so I don't see an issue there. I think RRabbit has recently implemented the new spoiler policy with upcoming episodes in terms of using spoiler tags when something from an upcoming episode is mentioned on that episode page, which might give away some of what that episode is about, and I hope that we use it from hereon out. Secondly, I forgot to say welcome back.......I missed you alot while you were gone, and was worried as to where you went. You were gone for like a week and a half, and I was REALLY scratching my head as to where you ran off to (one guess was that you were kidnapped by aliens). In any case, it is good to have you back! And third and finally.......don't forget to watch the Emmy's tonight. It is at 7 p.m. EST on CBS (or whatever time it is on locally). The battle to watch is "Phineas and Ferb" versus "Spongebob Squarepants", and let's hope for a win here, even though we know what happened the last time the two shows went head-to-head in a battle to win an award. It would also be good if you can include an article in a future edition of the "Tri-State Gazette" about the Emmy's, ESPECIALLY if "Phineas and Ferb" wins one. Ok, that's all for now. If you need anything at all, just let me know! Cheers! BigNeerav 16:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) --------------------------------- :::EDIT: I saw your latest response and agree with you and RRabbit. The page should be locked, and should not be reopened for editing until the AFTER the episode airs tommorow night. Should we still keep the link to the full episode, which is in the "Footnotes" section of the episode page or should it be deleted? In all of the episode pages before this one, however, I have never seen a link posted to a "leaked" episode in the episode page. This is a first for me to see this. Thanks. BigNeerav 16:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Edit #2: RRabbit deleted the link on the episode page to the "leaked" episode on YouTube, just to let you know. BigNeerav 16:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) FA Nominacion Flash, did you say it has clean up tag. My bad. Apparently, I Saw the article in good condidtion, but I didn't see the clean up tag. Again, an error from me. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 20:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sending me a messege. And no i am not new to wikis I worked on the Ed Edd n Eddy wiki. And thank you for complamateing my work on Agent S. Bye for now! Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Could I subscribe to the Tri State Gazette? It looks interesting. --Eonsdag 02:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *I'll take this one. Whatcha do is you go here and add Eonsdag to the list. Then you'll get copies delivered right off the e-presses to your talk page! Simple as that. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Thanks very much for all! I will try my best to work here :D Hi, I'm Vietnamese and I love Phineas and Ferb very much! I really want to translate this page to my language but my E skill is not good, so If U can help me,I'll be grateful you very much (I'm so sorry if there is any problem with my typing!) I would like to know more friends and I want to talk more about Phineas and Ferb ^^ and talking with you also help me improve my E skill. I'm very glad to hearing from you when I'm just a new member ;) so once again, thank you very much! P/s: I'm so sorry if there is any problem with my typing! If you find mistake, can you talk to me and help me to fix it? Thanks so much! RE: Question Hey, I've done as you asked - but one other thing; may I ask where it's being used? Cheers. SomeoneD Upcoming newsletter Ardi has said that he will not have a column for the upcoming newsletter, so I thought I better check in with you early and find out if you would have one, too. — RRabbit42 15:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) HI! Are you friends with RRabbit42? Because I want your email address so I can email you a file that will enable you to decipher a code that I shall write to you in, but I don't want you to reveal it to RRabbit42... EVER! RayWhiteOVER9000 06:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) But come on! I need your help! Please! I need your email address, please! RayWhiteOVER9000 05:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009